Nouvelle Chance
by Brittana-Loulou19
Summary: Brittany est une lycéenne qui n'as plus d'espoire sur son avenir. Une nouvelle professeur d'espagnol au nom de Madame Lopez arrive, arrivera t-elle a changer les pensées de Brittany d'une manière ou d'un autre ?
1. La rentrée

**Hellow tout le monde! Voila une fiction que j'ai écrite au nom de ''Nouvelle Chance'' Elle sera sur mon couple préférée de Glee, Brittana ^^ Donc bonne lecture! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes.. **

Brittany marcha dans les couloirs de Mc Kinley pensive. Il faut dire que cela fessais quelque années qu'elle était ici et plus rien ne l'impressionner. Elle avait vu tous ses amis partir les uns après les autres, elle était désormé comme seul au monde. Tombait amoureuse ? Elle ? Surement pas, elle se l'interdisait depuis qu'un certain homme charmant qui avait sus la séduire, et qui est partit aussi vite qu'il est revenu entre dans sa vie avait apparue. Un plans cul, voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit, alors qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de relation, juste quelqu'un qui l'aime vraiment. Elle avait dû donc l'oublier, avec difficulté quand il fut partie. Brittany ne voulait point que cela recommence, elle ne voulait plus être mal traité et abandonner, pour se retrouvée seul dans ses couloirs désert comme d'autre avait fait avant. Elle n'était pas intelligente, loin de là, la preuve, âgée de 19 ans elle est toujours au lycée. Avoir son diplôme ? Elle n'y croyait plus, elle pensait que maintenant ça vie étais ici et qu'elle ne partirait surement pas, vu ses résultat. Ses parents, eux, n'y croyais plus, oh non, ça depuis longtemps, la seul personne qui pensait qu'elle pouvait encore y arriver était Sue Sylvester, elle a beau être cruella incarnée, cette femme avait bon cœur avec Brittany, faut dire que ça fait longtemps que ces deux-là ce connaisse. La blonde regarda sa montre, 8h45, l'heure pour elle de recommencer une nouvelle année aussi triste que les autres. Elle entra dans la salle d'espagnol et s'installa seul au fond. Elle avait entendu qu'une nouvelle prof d'espagnol était arrivée, et que celle-ci était son professeur durant toute cette année et surement les autres années si elle n'était pas diplômer. Britt' commença alors à sortir ses affaires quand la certaine professeur entra dans la salle.

La jeune prof écrivit un « Señora Lopez » au tableau et se retournât vers sa classe. Quand son regard passa sur une certaine blonde, son cœur s'accéléra à grande allure. Son regard ne put ce détaché de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui arriver mais elle savait que cela n'était rien de bon. Un toussement la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle se reconcentra sur la classe : «-Heu... Bonjours a tous, je suis Madame Lopez votre nouvelle prof d'espagnol...» Elle semblait nerveuse, surtout depuis que Brittany la regardait. Elle sortit des feuilles de son sac et les distribuas a ses élèves : «-Voilà un test de connaissance, vu que je ne vous connais pas, cela va me permettre de connaitre un peu mieux le niveau de chacun. Vous avez toute l'heure. » Elle prit place a son siège et attendit que les minutes passèrent. La sonnerie retentit et elle ramassa les copies des élèves qui ne les avaient pas mis sur son bureau. Quand elle vu la blonde sortir non s'en laisser un ''Au revoir Madame Lopez'' (En plus la dernière) Elle ne put s'empêcher de se rincer l'œil. « Santana ressaisit toi, tu es son prof et elle ton élève, faut pas craquer… Elle commence bien l'année… » Se dit-elle.

A peine Brittany fut sortie du cours qu'elle souria de bon cœur. Elle sentait que cette année aller être la sienne, elle le sentait. Une nouvelle chance se tenait à elle, quand elle avait croisé le regard de son professeur elle comprit que cette personne aller lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin, cette chance qu'elle a toujours cherchée et voulut. Elle ne savait comment elle avait ressenti tout ça mais elle en était sûr. Peut-être que grâce à Madame Lopez elle serait meilleure en cours et aurait son diplôme ? Peut-être bien... Mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'est que ses deux-là sont destiner, dans un avenir proche…


	2. De l'admiration ?

**Je voulais remerciée toute les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et ceux qui m'ont rewiewer, désoler pour l'attente mais j'essaye poster le plus rapidement possible. J'espère que la suite va vous plaire, encore merci a tous!**

Santana attendait patiemment sur une chaise, son rencart du soir, qui selon elle, n'était pas pressée de venir. Elle regarda sa montre, déjà une demi-heure qu'elle attendait. Étant donné qu'elle avait court le lendemain, elle se résous à partir. Elle se leva et paya son verre de vodka, remit sa veste et sortit du bar.

« Santana ! » En entendant son nom, elle se retourna et vit la personne qu'elle attendait.

« Je suis vraiment désolée du retards ! L'hôpital ma retarder !

-C'est pas mon problème, je t'es attendu, t'es pas venu point barre, maintenant au revoir.

-Mais Sant' laisse-moi une autre chance !

- Ca fais la troisième que je te laisse et toujours pareil, alors non, désoler j'en es marre d'attendre à chaque fois. Maintenant laisse-moi, demain j'ai cours.

- Putin ! Va te faire voir !

- A bientôt aussi ! » Puis elle partit direction chez elle.

« J'allais quand même pas lui donner encore cette chance, j'ai pas que ça à faire, l'attendre toute ma vie ! Oui ! J'ai bien fais de l'envoyer balader ! J'suis pas son toutou après tout. Tout compte fait, je crois que je suis mieux seul…»

Un bruit de réveil ce fit entendre, Santana ce réveilla. Elle le balança de l'autre côté de la pièce et se leva. Elle prit sa douche, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeunée. Rassemblant ses affaires, elle sortit de chez elle dans ses pensées « Bon, deuxième jours de cours, reste calme... Faut que je convoque cette certaine Brittany Pierce par rapport au contrôle, elle n'est pas douée la pauvre…» A peine avait eu le temps de finir son monologue qu'elle comprit qu'elle était arrivée, faut dire qu'habiter a coter du lycée est un avantage. La sonnerie retentit juste deux minutes après qu'elle fut arrivée et elle fila dans sa salle de classe. Tous les élèves étaient présents d'après ce qu'elle remarqua. Elle regarda son emploi du temps, devant elle, les terminales 3. Elle les regarda et prit la parole :

« - Bon est bien bonjours a tous, je vais vous rendre vos contrôle de la dernière fois, la note présente ne sera pas compter, c'est juste une note de niveau qui m'aideras à voir qui a besoin d'aide ou pas. Je vais faire un bilan générale avant de vous rendre, je trouve qu'il y a un bon niveau de langue dans cette classe, malgré une élève qui n'as pas la moyenne, tout le monde s'en est bien sortie. Cette personne viendra me voir à la fin du cours pour que je programme un soutien avec elle. Je ne dirais pas qui sait, elle verra sur sa copie. Voilà. Je vais vous appelez et vous aller venir chercher votre copie étends donner que je ne vous connais pas encore. »

Si tôt dit, si tôt fais, elle appela les élèves un part un, quand elle vu une grande blonde, yeux bleu s'avançais en entendant son nom, son cœur ratât un battement, c'était elle, la fille du dernier cours Brittany Pierce, cette fameuse élève avec un mauvais niveau. Elle lui rendit sa copie, quand leur main se frôla, regards dans regards, les deux ressentirent une décharge électrique au niveau de leur ventre. Brittany se dépêcha alors de retournés à sa place, alors que la jeune professeur la fixa du regards. Un élève toussa, ce qui fit réagir la Brune. « Heu... voilà, vous avez tous votre copie, on va pouvoir travailler maintenant. Ouvrez votre manuel à la page 25, on va faire de la révision pour aujourd'hui. » Les étudient obéirent alors, l'hispanique demanda à des élèves de lire chacun à voix haute un verbe du texte présent sur la page et de le conjugué à l'imparfait.

« - Le verbe Ser, alors, era, eras, era, éramos, erais y eran.

-Bien, Quinn.

- Si señora, por Ir, iba, ibas, iba, ibamos, iba... » La sonnerie de fin de court retentit et tous les élèves sortit sans que Santana ne puisse ajouter un mot.

Tous sauf une élève, Brittany, qui s'avançait déjà vers le bureau de la brune.

« - J'ai lu votre mot sur la copie…

- Je vois ça, et bien assit toi.

- D'accord. _Elle le fit_

- Et bien Brittany, c'est bien Brittany ?

- Oui oui, madame

- D'accord, alors voilà, j'aimerais que tu fasses des cours particuliers après les cours avec moi, pour t'aidais et d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est en plus pas ta première année en terminale. Donc, tu en pense quoi ? Tu veux bien ?

- Vous avez très bien compris. Et je veux bien, vous allez peut-être m'aider à m'améliorer et j'aurais peut-être mon diplôme même si je n'y crois plus…

-Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûre que tu l'auras, tu vas voir, tu as peut-être échoué ses autres années mais une nouvelle chance s'ouvre à toi aujourd'hui, alors prends la ! Fais-moi confiance, tu l'auras.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, vous avez déjà ma confiance. Et merci de croire en moi.

- C'est normale Brittany, on dit tous les mardi soirs à 18h ? Ici ?

-Ca marche pour moi !

-D'accord, alors à demain!

-Oui, a demain Madame Lopez. » Elles se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes et Brittany sortit de la salle de classe, une drôle de sensation dans son ventre.

Le sourire au lèvre, elle rejoignit Quinn, une élève de sa classe, toute aussi blonde qu'elle mais avec sans doute plus d'intelligence. Elles se connaissent depuis l'année dernière, grâce au cheerleading, malgré que Quinn n'est que 17 ans et Brittany 19 (bientôt 20 ) elle sont très amies, même meilleures amie. Quinn est la seul que Brittany laisse approcher comme amie, pour les autres, soit elle les avait perdu quand ils étaient partit du lycée, soit elle ne voulait pas s'attacher. Avec Quinn c'était différent, elle savait qu'elles resteraient toujours amies, même si elle n'avait pas son diplôme, c'est Lord Tubbington qui lui avait dit. Elle raconta alors à son amie ce que la prof lui avait dit et celle-ci fut très contente que Brittany est une chance de devenir meilleure.

Elles partirent ensuite en cours, mais Brittany n'avait pas la tête a sa, non. Elle pensait, même beaucoup trop à la jeune prof d'espagnol… elle n'arrivait pas à ce la sortir de la tête, elle hantait toute ses pensait, et ce sentiment fort qu'elle avait ressenti quand sa main avait frôlé la sienne, quand elles s'étaient retrouvés seuls, toutes les deux, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus. De l'admiration ? Voilà, c'était ce sentiment selon elle, rien d'autre, juste de l'admiration… Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Santana, avait ressenti le même sentiment fort qu'elle, et que comparait a Brittany, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. Ce que ses deux ignorent, c'est que sentiment fort et loin d'être de l'admiration ou autres… mais juste l'amour…


	3. Message aux lecteurs !

**Bonjour à tous! Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour cette longue absence! **

**Mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'examen et donc j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je viens de passer mon brevet blanc donc je suis tranquille pour un moment ce qui veut dire que j'aurais du temps pour écrire! La suite sera là bientôt, promis ^^ Et en plus, j'ai une nouvelle fiction en cour, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :) Merci à vous pour vos reviews, j'y répondrai quand je mettrais le prochain chapitre ! ^^ A très bientôt !**


End file.
